


Bara Magna

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Mata Nui's adventures on Bara Magna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bara Magna

Young warrior in white-golden armor and a white coat ran through corridors of fortress. He was a spirit-guardian of the Matoran Universe. He was connected with it and he sensed something was wrong. That is why he called his brother to the Fortress to be able together to explore this new threat.

"Teridax, it's good, that you are! We need..." spirit froze when he entered to the throne room. On the main throne sat his brother with the Kanohi Ignika in hand. He smiled mischievously. "What are you doing?"

"Recently, I had a lot of time to think," said Teridax "I found that you enjoy power for too long"

"What are you talking about? I'm doing what I was told," said the spirit.

"You're wrong, brother" the black-armored warrior looked at him with disdain, "I do what you was told. And so what do I have? Your gratitude? Enough of this"

The blow came from an unknown direction. Teridax turned into a shadow and began to pummel his brother. Spirit tried to protect himself, but did not give advice.

"When was last time when you fought? A thousand years ago?" sneered shadow hitting the belly of his victim. The poor thing fell to the floor, bloody and bruised. Teridax smiled triumphantly.

"Weak and pathetic," hissed shadow-brother grabbing by the collar, "The universe will thank me for it. Farewell, Mata Nui"

* * *

Emptiness.

Everywhere.

Around me, in me...

In my head are so many questions.

Who am I?

A god?

Or maybe a ordinary soul who dissolve into nothingness?

I only remember the laughter. Mocking, hurts the ears.  _You lost... Now this universe belongs to me, Mata Nui..._

Mata Nui. I think it's my name. I do not know of another not in my head. It's just that awful laugh. I do not know what will happen to me.

I feel that I am coming to... something. It's probably... a planet.

* * *

The sun had set and the desert was covered by the dark, cold night. Kiina, young Glatorianess of the Water Tribe watched the empty, sandy landscape. She blinked angrily. She hated this place. She dreamed about real life, not a vegetation.

"Kiina" behind girl stood Ackar, the oldest of the Glatorian and her friend "Come on. Your match is soon"

"I can't see any sense in that" she muttered dissatisfied.

"In our situation it's the best we can do, you know it" Ackar took his friend by the arm and lifted - We do it since Collapse, Kiina. Unfortunately, I see no chance of improvement."

Kiina bit her lip. Suddenly there was a whistle and something hit in the desert. The firelight lit up the darkness of the night.

"What was that?!" Interested Kiina.

"I guess it's just a meteor" Ackar dampen her enthusiasm "Come on."

**THUD!**

The earth shook beneath them. Meteor had to break down somewhere near.

"Look!" delighted Kiina cried, "There it is!"

Actually. The crater was pretty close.

"Let's go check it out!" glatorianess already was running on the place of the fall, but Ackar grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, Kiina" he said, "Meteor is not a lizard; it'll not run away"


End file.
